Sudden Changes
by a m a i wo
Summary: Leatrice always was the quiet kid in class, but once she starts college she is cut off by a sudden change of events. She finds out that she has mischief running through her veins, and that a certain person had escaped prison. Now, S.H.I.E.L.D. is investigating her and her 'family', and what will happen when a father daughter bond begins to form? Which side will she choose?


_Leatrice always was the quiet kid in class, but once she starts college she is cut off by a sudden change of events. She finds out that she has mischief running through her veins, and that a certain person had escaped prison. Now, S.H.I.E.L.D. is investigating her and her 'family', and what will happen when a father daughter bond begins to form? Which side will she choose?_

* * *

" Leatrice Kynell? "

I rose my hand gently. " Please call me Laela." I didn't necessarily hate it when people used my real name. I don't know how to explain it, but I just had a disliking for it. During junior high and high school, I used to be bullied countless times about it. I had always been called 'licorice' or 'Bellatrix', you know, that girl from Harry Potter. I just grew to dislike it.

I noticed a few people stare at me, and immediately grew more self-conscious than I actually was. If you haven't noticed, I have the self-confidence of a potato.

" Alright. " My professor, Mr. Olin, replied. He began to write on the attendance board in His hands. He reminded me of one of those male models. His hair was pulled back into a blond ponytail of sorts, and he looked like he should be a few years older than me surprisingly. When he looked up at me from his board, I could see his eyes widen a tiny bit. I observe a lot, and sometimes I regret having a sixth sense like that. His expression then returned to normal, but something scared me about why his eyes widened. Mr. Olin continued down the list, acting as if I hadn't spoken.

I couldn't believe it. Here I am, already in my first year of college. It was quite impossible to believe. I guess time really does pass by fast.

" Megan Lee?"

" Here." A soft voice called from my right. I couldn't help but jump. A few gasps popped from a few desks, and I had been one of them. From the rumors, I was told that this was the Megan Lee. The girl who had her mother taken from her during the New York accident exactly a year ago. She was literally famous because of her mother's death. Taylor Lee was a top selling designer in New York before the accident.

I've heard rumors about how her father went psychotic after her mother's death, and Megan herself was taken into adoptive care. Her father, David Lee, was a top scientist that was working in Alaska when the New York thing had happened. After six months of investigation, the government had released news about the cause of the alien attack. They had told the public that Nick Fury had been the cause of it. How could a single man be the cause of aliens? Ever since that news broadcast, Megan and her father had a growing hate for Nick Fury. Then again, these are just rumors. Who knows if they're true or not?

* * *

The class went on, and before I knew it, Mr. Olin had finished the attendance and moved on with class. He gave us a few minutes of social time, and Megan had been socializing with some other adults our age. I'm not very social for being eighteen, but I manage. I quickly reached into my bag and pulled out a book. I slipped my nose in to the pages.

I read a few lines of a chapter, stopping ever so slightly to catch the grasp of each sentence. It has always taken me a long time to analyze a sentence and it's meaning. I hadn't known why, though.

A tapping at my chair interrupted my thoughts. I jumped by the sudden sound, almost throwing my book over the chair and onto the floor.

" Hi, I'm Megan." Megan smiled and extended a hand towards me from behind my book. I stared at it for what seemed like forever before taking it in mine.

" Uh.. Hi.. I'm Laela." I tried to smile.

I took a brief second to examine Megan. She had straight auburn hair that reached halfway down her back. I wonder how girls could do that. Put up with long hair, I mean. I've always kept mine short and a dark black. I honestly have tried to grown mine out, but it kept getting in the way of everything I tried to do.

Megan was wearing a pink v-neck with a neon green undershirt, giving the effect of the shirts layering. I thought that style was pretty neat, and it seems to be becoming popular. She was wearing white jeans. I almost had to cover my eyes because of how bright they were.

All together, she looked like she was just a freshie in high school. She looked incredibly young and alive.

It was awkward. It was obvious that we both didn't know what to say to each other. I could tell that Megan was beginning to feel uneasy because she kept looking around the room for better things to do before the class ended. I was about to tell her 'good day' and leave, but she stopped me suddenly.

" Kinda weird how they took attendance, don't you think? " Well. This is probably the most random thing I have been asked all day. " Plus, the professor kept looking at you. It's kind of creepy, and he's looking over here now." Megan tilted her head forward, showing that he was behind us. I turned my head and looked over, kind of beginning to be weirded out also.

Mr. Olin continued to look at us and I quickly turned my head back around to face Megan. I had misunderstood Olin. He was seriously starting to creep me out now. By the look on Megan's face, I think she felt the same way.

" What's his first name anyway? Theodore? " I asked, shooing off the urge to turn around and see if he was still looking.

" Yeah. Theodore Olin. Is it suppose to be Irish or something? " Megan looked over my shoulder again and then stopped. That just told me that he was still looking at us.

" I have no clue. "

" Good thing this is the last class of the day."

" Yeah.. awesome.."

* * *

I started walking towards my car out in the college parking lot, struggling to keep all of my books in my hands. Since I lived fairly close to the school, I was allowed to drive home each morning and afternoon. I hated the feeling of walking out by myself, though. I've always been paranoid of those 'missing' shows, where a portion of the victims on there were abducted from parking lots or even their own car.

I saw my car in the distance and quickly fastened my pace, wanting to leave as fast as possible. The click of my heels hit the pavement and echoed through the empty parking lot. I had to stay at least two hours later than university times since I had to start some of my homework that involved Internet. I don't have Internet at my home.

The sky was beginning to darken, and I finally arrived at my car. I dug in my pocket for the keys and pulled them out with ease. I unlocked the front door and threw my books in to the back and then hopping into the front. I put the key into the ignition and listened to the engine roar to life.

And then I noticed him. Standing on the opposite side of the parking lot. Still as a board. Staring straight at me. I didn't know what to do, so I let my mouth hang open in shock. Has he been there the whole time? I don't know what to do. What should I do? Yell? Scream? Ignore him?

He soon got into his car, and then I lost it.

Quickly, I put the gear in reverse and slammed on the breaks, leaving the lot at a high speed that made me tighten my grip on the wheel. I grabbed the seat-belt and pulled it across my chest, clicking it into the hold. I looked into the mirror to check to see if he was behind me.

No, he wasn't. Phew.

This has got to be the worst first day ever.

I made a sharp turn down my street and I could feel my heart beating inside my chest. Calm down, Laela. Calm. He doesn't know you. It was just a coincidence. Red and blue lights started to fade into view as I made another turn, and I was about to lose it. This day was horrible.

Then I realized that the red and blue lights were coming from my house.

* * *

I pulled the car over in to a patch of grass in my neighbor's yard and jumped out, kicking my heels off into the grass. What the heck was going on? I need to know! Like, now! Were Josh and Mom alright?

Josh was my younger brother in third grade. I was always looking out for him, and I devoted my life to him when we were little. I didn't want him to experience all of the bullying I went through. If something happened, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

I turned around the grass hedge that separated my neighbor's house from mine, and I saw black armoured jeeps with S.H.I.E.L.D. in white across the windows. I raced faster than ever, skinning up my feet on the now hard concrete. I ran up the drive way, stopping when I saw someone standing in the doorway.

" Leatrice, you are now taken into the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. by authorization of the president himself. Drop your belongings and raise your hands, please. " Mr. Olin spoke calmly, but now he had some sort of an accent.

How the hell did he get here before me? And better yet, how the hell did he know where I lived?

" Where are Joshua and my mother?! " I shouted, not listening to his orders. These were the authorities, and I knew better, but I needed to know that they were okay. They were all I had and I was not going to lose them now.

" Leatrice, they are fine. Please just do what I ask, or I'll have to use force. " His voice was still calm, and now three other people had walked out from the front door. A tall, strong-built man with sleek blond hair appeared next to him. Another man stood behind him, and he was a bit shorter and had a black, neatly trimmed beard. He looked like he was some rich man, because he certainly was dressed like one. Designer pants, shirt, shoes.

" Stop using my name like you know me and tell me where they are! " I shouted yet again. The whole situation was making me feel nauseous and I could feel myself sightly leaning from side to side.

Mr. Olin sighed, clearing his throat.

" I didn't want to use this, but very well, my niece. "

Thunder roared in the distance, and Mr. Olin began to approach me. I hadn't heard what he said because I was beginning to feel to dizzy to even pay attention. I was never good at these situations.

He walked a little closer, and extended an arm to my shoulder. I felt a quick shock and I yelped, sinking into darkness.

* * *

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and looked around the room I was in.

Wait.

I shot up from the bed, my eyes darting side to side. What happened? I slammed my hands to my forehead, hitting it repetitively. Come on and remember you dumbass! I didn't flinch, but it wasn't helping the major headache that was throbbing against my skull.

" Leatrice, please pardon me, but I don't think hitting yourself in the forehead is very safe. Please consider using a pillow instead." A robotic voice called.

I jumped.

" Who are you?! Where am I!?" I asked, panicking. I quickly grabbed at the sheet on my cool body, pulling it closer around me like a child would if it was afraid of the dark.

" Excuse my rudeness. I am JARVIS, an artificial intelligical computer program. You are in Stark tower, accompanied by your brother, Joshua Kynell, and your mother, Kai Kynell. The other residents of the building include Anthony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff. Your uncle, Thor Odinson of Asgard, is also here. " Jarvis explained.

" Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me that my uncle is the thunder god that I learned about back in junior high? " I honestly didn't know what to think. " Am I on one of those hidden camera shows? " I laughed, finding it hilarious. They caught me, I didn't fall for this big prank.

" The camera guys can come out now! The deal is up! " I swung my legs over the bed, stopping in pain. What the hell? I clutched my back, arching. Why was I this sore?

" I would recommend resting. It exactly what I am trying to explain. And, no, this is not one of those shows Leatrice. Please rest. You'll need it."

" I'm still not fooled."

I heard a knock at the door, and threw the covers over my head. I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I felt miserable, and I didn't have the energy to put up with whatever this Jarvis guy-thing was talking about.

" Leatrice.. You need to wake up. Now. " A stern deep voice called. I could hear a couple pairs of feet walk in and stop at the edge of the bed. I let out a loud, angry groan and sat up again, rubbing my eyes.

" Can someone PLEASE explain to me what the hell is going on?" I screeched.

" First tell us everything you know about your father." The guy with the beard asked. Next to him stood a man with an eye patch, which reminded me of a pirate. I mean, who wouldn't be reminded of pirates?

" Why? " I asked, glaring at the both of them.

" Just. Tell. Us. It is critical."

" Why would a dead man be critical? " I asked again. My voice cracked, and I could feel tears lining my eyes. Every time I even thought about my dad, I wanted to break down and cry. I have never met him in my life. My mother told me that he passed away in an airplane crash a couple months after I was born. Obviously, me and Josh weren't born from the same father. My second was a hit and run type of thing.

" Leatrice. Your father is not dead. He recently escaped Asgard prison and disappeared off of the face of both our world and his. Please tell us." The eye patch freak spoke, and I stared in disbelief.

So, it was true. My father was Loki Odinson.

* * *

**Well, here I am again. Please tell me what you think? I'm sorry this chapter is really choppy... but it'll get better! I had to get the first one out of the way so some stuff in the next will make sense. R&R. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, it's two in the morning on a sunday night.. OTL**


End file.
